The Void
Dishonored Wiki :"The Void is unspeakable. It is infinite and it is nowhere, ever-changing and perpetual. There are more things in the endless black Void ... than are dreamt of in your natural philosophy." :—Delilah Copperspoon The Void is an alternate dimension in the Dishonored universe that "hungers for a representational, godlike entity", the Outsider being its current divine inhabitant. It consists of a series of floating islands in an organic and chaotic state, which contain uncanny representations of real world locales held in suspended animation. While the purpose of the Void is not entirely clear, according to developer Harvey Smith, "The Void sometimes has a divine entity, and sometimes does not. Some last for thousands of years. Sometimes the gap between them lasts as long. Each takes on the attributes of the time or process that made them." However, it is unknown what other divinities have existed in the Void and how they were destroyed. These beings can be unmade in many ways, including by fading, abdicating, decide, being accidentally destroyed, and being reclaimed by the Void. Despite this, "it's possible that somewhere people are still worshiping a prior Void divinity." There exist cults of devotees on the fringes of society who worship the Void. Approximately 4,000 years ago, on the edges of the Void, the Outsider was made in a ritual by cultists who saw signs of his representational capacity. When his mortal life was brought to an end, he was "merged in part with the Void" and reborn a god. The site of his transfiguration remains intact and serves as a vault of power, which others are able to harness. It is suggested that there is an otherworldly connection between the world of the Empire and the Void; events that take place within the natural world can appear as still scenes within the Void, such as the death of Jessamine Kaldwin and the abduction of Emily Kaldwin by the Pendleton twins. Harvey Smith notes that the Void "draws from one's mind", which in turn "influences the environment". The three endings of Dishonored are also shown through representations present in the Void. There are various means of reaching the Void. While some are brought into the Void in their dreams, the dimension can be accessed directly from the natural world, as evidenced by Daud and Delilah Copperspoon. Outsider shrines also act as momentary conduits between the natural world and the Void, as individuals are brought into the Void when runes are taken from the shrine alters. Gallery ' Void_shrine_first.png Tallboys_void.jpg Dis03.png Tree.jpg Void_D2.jpg VoidD2.jpg Impression_of_the_Void_n˚4.jpg RatBoyVoid.jpg Impression_of_the_Void_n˚2.jpg Impression_of_the_Void_n˚3.jpg ' Creatures of the Void * Outsider * Lost Souls * Envisioned * Void Effigy Envisionedpromoimage.jpg|Envisioned VoidEffigy.png|Void Effigy Gifted of the Outsider * Vera Moray aka Granny Rags (Marked) * Daud (Marked) * Delilah Copperspoon (Marked) * Lonely Rat Boy (Marked) * Morris Sullivan (Gifted by Vera Moray) * Corvo Attano (Marked) * Emily Kaldwin (Marked) * Billy Lurk (Gifted by Outsider) * Whalers (Gifted by Daud) Powers * Acrobate * Apprentice * Arcane Bond * Banshee Scream * Bend Time * Blink * Bloodbriar * Bloodthirst (Build up Adrenaline in combat then trigger brutal melee fatalities) * Bloodfly Swarm (Turns aware Kill into Bloodflies) * Bonecharm Crafting * Create Rune * Dark Vision * Devouring Swarm * Displace (Relocate by swapping positions) * Doppelganger * Domino * Far Reach * Foresight (Stop time and explore in spirit form) * Mesmerize * Possession * Pull * Rat Whispers (Translates Rat Noises) * Reflexes * Semblance (Impersonate People) * Shadow Kill (Turns Unaware Kill into Ash) * Shadow Walk * Strength * Shoot Thorns * Summon gravehounds * Summon Mist * Turn to Stone * Unlock (Unlock Door from far away) * Vitality (Increase your Health and resilience) * Void Gaze * Void Strike (A charged strike that will knock back enemies and assassinate unaware targets) * Windblast Category:Dishonored Category:Factions